Everything Changes
by AmaranthineSomnium
Summary: Lily is quite enjoying her summer holidays when her little troubles at Hogwarts start affecting her personal life. Specifically James Potter. But will her new found friendship cause more trouble than its worth?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I keep finding old stories that I wrote and never published (mostly because they just aren't good enough). But I've cleaned this one up a bit and I've decided to put it up, even though it still sucks. It is just a random Lily/James story--really not much plot to it. I might continue writing it if I get enough reviews. The title sucks too, because I'd never had a title for it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never will.

_Everything Changes_

Chapter One

* * *

Summer holidays hold some of my best memories. You see, every July 24th my whole family gets together for the annual 'Evans Family Reunion'. I get to spend time with all my family, my cousins, aunts, and uncles. It's great. Although, I've always hated the phrase 'extended family'. To me, my cousins are my brothers and sisters and my aunts and uncle are like my second parents. Anyway, that isn't my point. My point is that...oh, what was my point? Let me start over. We all know parents can sometimes be the most embarrassing creatures upon the face of the earth, right? Right. So I love my family, but family or not, there are just some things I really don't want them to discuss around me or about me, for that matter. That is where James Potter comes in. James and I attend school together and up until the end of last year we weren't...well, lets just say we weren't on very friendly terms. But James changed enough to the point where I could tolerate being in the same room with him for more then ten minutes. You might say we became friends. We had started writing each other over the summer. So this is where my story begins, my family reunion, July 24th. 

It started out as a normal summer day. Bright, warm, perfect conditions for a barbecue (family tradition you have to understand). The family was at my house, as usual. I was just about to help the younger children fill up the kiddy pool when I heard someone shout. I turned around to find my Aunt Rose swatting what looked like a bird. She had a spatula in her hand and was waving it frantically. The bird, upon closer inspection, turned out to be an owl, with a piece of parchment tied to its leg.

"No!" I cried as Aunt Rose took another swat at it. Apparently she thought it was trying to grab a piece of chicken from the barbecue. Everyone turned to me as I jogged up to Aunt Rose. I think they thought I was insane. You see, not all of my family knew about my being...special.

"What do you mean 'no', child? The bloody bird is trying to steal our food!" she called. Aunt Rose knew about me, but I don't think she knew that owls are the standard for wizarding communication.

"Isn't that James's owl?" my father called. I sighed. Petunia, my sister, sniffed indignantly. She really hated anything magic.

"James?" several relatives called at once. "Who is James?" I ignored them and tried to persuade Nimbus, James's owl, to stay still long enough to let me grab the parchment from his leg (which I noticed looked hurt. I suppose that was because of Aunt Rose's spatula).

"James is one of Lily's school friends." my mother explained. It would have been fine if she had left it there, but no, she had to go on "Wonderful boy, excellent manners. Quiet good looking as well." She said, winking at me.

"Some of Lily's friends use owls to carry little notes," My father explained, to try and calm some of my unknowing relatives. "Sort of like homing pigeons."

"What does it say, Lily?" asked Jane, one of Aunt Rose's daughter's who was around my age. I finished untying the parchment from Nimbus's leg. He flew off to my open bedroom window. Obviously, James wanted an answer.

"I don't know yet," I said, slightly annoyed. I opened the parchment and began to read. It annoyed me that a few of my aunts and uncle were looking at me expectantly. Didn't they know post was private?

_Dear Lily,_

That's cool about your whole family reunion. It sounds like you have a wonderful family, the way your talk about them. Your parents are very cool, and I only met them that one time, so I can imagine what your whole family is like. I've got a pretty big family myself so anytime the Potter's get together it is usually a rather interesting occasion. Think Gryffindor Common Room after a victorious Quidditch match.

_Right now I'm bored half out of my mind...and very lonely. Sirius moved out last week so the place is slightly quieter. And I have much less to do. But I have found there are things to do besides blowing things up, thus I'm writing to you. You must write back in disgustingly long detail on what happened at your family reunion because there is only so much I can find to do before I go insane. Your letters are a true comfort, I assure you. Also, don't forget to write when you get your book list. Maybe we can meet up at Diagon Alley. Well, I had better go. Mum is making me clean my room because Sirius is coming over for dinner tomorrow. Like he gives a care if my room is clean or not. Anyway, I'll talk to you soon, I hope._

_Best Wishes,_

_James Potter_

"Well?" said my mother. You see, my family doesn't really keep things from each other, thus all the drooling relatives waiting for a turn to read my _private_ letter.

"Just the usual, Mum." I said, trying to hide the blushing I was doing from the way my father was looking at me. It was one of those I'm-losing-my-baby looks.

"Go on, read a bit to us, Lily," Uncle Aaron, my father's brother, prompted. I sighed. '_How embarrassing_.'

"Dear Lily--" I began but my Aunt Tiffany interrupted me.

"How long have you known this boy?" she asked. I sighed again.

"Six years." I answered and went back to reading. I don't think I had ever been more embarrassed in my life. Well, aside from the whole Snape thing fifth year.

"Dear Lily," I went on. "Uh...duh duh duh, sounds like you have a wonderful family duh duh duh, your parents are cool. Etc. etc.… I've got pretty big family myself... I'm bored half out of my mind and very lonely. Sirius moved out last week and the place is much quieter… em... you must write back in disgustingly long detail on what happened at your family reunion, because there is only so much I can find to do before I go insane. Your letters are a true comfort... er... Best Wishes, James Potter" I finished it as soon as I could. Did I mention anything about embarrassment?

"See, very polite boy." My mother commented.

"I don't know," my Granddad Evans said, yawning. "I think it was rather to well written. Like he was afraid to say something wrong. Not very personal for someone you have known for six years, Lily."

"Well, we haven't been friends for all six years, Granddad." I said, closing the letter and heading for the back door. "Now if you'll excuse me for a few moments, I need to write that disgustingly long reply before Nimbus gets to anxious." I slipped inside the house, ran upstairs to my bedroom and sat down at my desk where Nimbus was sitting, waiting for me. He hopped over to me as I sat down. On closer inspection, I saw that one of his feet was bent. I tried to touch it, but Nimbus bit me. It looked broken. How was I to tell James that my Aunt had broken his owl's leg? _Only one way to do it_, I thought. Quill in hand, I proceeded to make my 'very long reply.'

_James,_

_Nimbus decided to bring your letter to me personally...though he was sidetracked. I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you much about my family reunion, seeing as I feel to guilty to talk about myself at the moment. Nimbus came to me while I was in the middle of said reunion. My _Muggle_ family reunion. You know, with half of my relatives not knowing what I am. Well, my Aunt Rose thought poor Nimbus was trying to steal the food...so she whacked him. (After which time my family made me read your letter aloud. Ugh!) I think his leg is broken, so I won't dare send him home in such condition. I'll send my owl instead. I think you should probably come get Nimbus yourself. I don't know where your house is, and I'm still rather unsure of apparating, even though I passed my exam. I'm so sorry about Nimbus! I'd fix his leg myself, but I'm not good at bone mending charms, seeing as we haven't really covered them yet. I'm so sorry. I really am. I've enclosed some directions if you want to come and pick him up. Again, I'm sorry. Please don't hold it against my Aunt Rose...she is my favorite aunt...well, I suppose I should get Nimbus settled if he is going to be spending the night in Heather's cage. I'll be seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

I tied to letter to Heather, my own owl, and begged her to hurry with it. I felt really bad about poor Nimbus. I carried him, careful of his leg, to Heather's cage and refilled the water dish. I then hurried back outside where my family was waiting. Let's just say the rest of my time was spent answering questions and wishing that for once my family wasn't spending the night. I really didn't want them to interrogate James, should he come any time soon.

-&-

I was up early the next morning, hoping that if James showed up it would be in the morning when most everyone was still asleep. I hadn't told my family that James might be dropping by in fear they would watch for him. Eventually people started waking up and my mother asked me to help her and my aunts with breakfast. I was in the middle of turning the bacon when I heard the doorbell ring. I hurriedly told my mother that I would get it, but by the time I reached the kitchen door and opened it, my Granddad Evans had already opened the front door.

"May I help you, young man?" said Granddad. I waited for a reply, not sure if it really was James, seeing as Granddad was blocking the person from view.

"Em, yes. Is Lily Evans at home?" yes, unmistakably James Potter. Only he sounded kind of nervous.

"And whom may I say is calling?" Granddad growled. Granddad really isn't a morning person, nor does he like the idea of me being old enough for guys to start 'calling on me'.

"James Potter, sir." James's voice called. Granddad stiffened at this news. James was starting to sound very nervous, so I decided to save the poor boy.

"James," I said, coming up from behind my Granddad. I smiled warmly at him, a smile he returned looking relieved.

"Lily!" he said, grinning broadly now. "I got your owl." My Granddad moved aside, and James entered.

"James, this is my Grandfather, Jacob Evans. Granddad, meet James Potter, the owner of that lovely owl you saw yesterday." My Granddad nodded and shook James hand.

"Who was at the door, Granddad?" Mother immerged from the kitchen, drying her hand on a towel.

"James," She exclaimed happily, stepping forward and shaking James's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mrs. Evans," James said, smiling at my mum. James had met my parents in June when they had come to pick me up at the end of term.

"I was just here to get my owl." James answered, looking sideways at me. I frowned. In all the commotion, I had forgotten why James was here in the first place.

"Your owl?" Mum asked, looking confused. "But I thought Lily had already sent it back with her letter."

"Well it seems Nimbus was hurt when he tried to deliver James's letter Mum...Aunt Rose you know...has a good arm and all..." I said, rather awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, James." I said. James laughed slightly.

"No worries, Lily. I was looking for a reason to come see you anyway," said James with a cheeky smile. My Granddad huffed and left for the kitchen. My mum took this as her cue to find something to do.

"I think I hear you Aunt Katherine," she said, hastily exiting the room. I sighed.

"Come on," I said, motioning James towards the stairs. "Let's go get your owl."

James and I climbed the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone who might still be sleeping.

"I didn't realize it was so early." James said as we reached my bedroom door. "I've been up for hours, so I didn't think anything of—" but he was cut off as he looked around my room. It was most definitely unlike the rest of the house. I had a large Gryffindor banner over my window and several Quidditch posters on my walls, pictures of years 1 through 6 of my Hogwarts days plastered on the wall above my bed. I saw him smile approvingly.

"Nice." he said, as he spotted my Puddlemere United poster. I laughed. We were interrupted by an excited hooting, coming from the corner of my room. Nimbus was flapping his wings inside Heather's cage.

"Hey Nimbus!" James called affectionately (which only made me feel worse about the whole situation). As soon as James had opened the cage, Nimbus flew onto his shoulder, nibbling at his ear. James inspected the leg, while I stood to the side, biting my nails. It was one time I felt very bad about yelling at him so often...

James took out his wand, muttered a spell, inspected Nimbus' leg, went to my window and instructed his owl to go on home. He then turned to me with a smile.

"There," He said, looking at my anxious expression. "No harm done." I smiled faintly at him. Just then my mother stuck her head into the room.

"Lily, breakfast is ready." she then turned to James "Will you be staying, James?"

"Oh no ma'am, I couldn't possibly. You have all your family here." Said James.

"Oh nonsense. You're more than welcome," said Mum.

"Well...if you're sure..." was James reply. He turned to see what my opinion on the matter was. I sighed. What else could I do?

"Set another plate, Mum." I said. James smiled warmly.

"Now you're going to regret that you agreed to stay," I said, as soon as my mother had disappeared. James rose an eyebrow.

"My family is going to ask you all sorts of questions..." I sighed.

And indeed they did. As soon as the family had sat down in the over crowded dining room (thirty-five people is _way_ too many) and started to eat, they each hit him with about 20 questions each. James hardly had enough time to chew before swallowing. I chuckled, sitting across from him, and he gave me an evil glare.

"So, where do you live, Potter?" Granddad asked James. James swallowed politely.

"Well, that is a matter of opinion sir." James began. "When I'm not living at the boarding school in Scotland, I'm either living with my parents in Dorcestershire, or with my friend Sirius in his flat he just got..."

"Or on the Quidditch pitch," I muttered so only he could hear. He laughed but was interrupted by another question.

"Sirius? I've heard that name before. Who is this Sirius?" said Uncle Aaron. I sighed. This was going to be a long meal.

"Sirius is my best friend. We've been friends since our first year at school, but he's more like a brother then a friend. The brother I never had." James answered.

"You're an only child then?" Aunt Ellen asked. She had been looking at my facial expressions throughout the whole conversation and it was getting a bit unnerving.

"Yes ma'am," said James, taking a bite of toast, chewing quickly before another question was shot at him. Luckily there was silence for a few moments.

"And how long," said Aunt Rose "Have you and Lily been friends?" At this question James scrunched up his face in concentration. I couldn't help but giggle a little watching.

"About three months and one week," James answered at last. I was trying to hide my face in my orange juice glass as James looked at me, noticing my blush and the awkwardness of the situation.

"But-" Said Jane "Lily said she's known you for six years!" James nodded

"Yes, known me...but I was a prat for about five and a half of those six years and I would rather not think about them. Most of the memories involve a certain red-head with a nasty temper and very loud voice box."

Oh, low. Several of my family members laughed at this and nodded.

"Humph!" I exclaimed. James smiled cheekily and winked. Something I wish he hadn't done because apparently my cousin Jane caught this. Honestly, Jane can be an awfully lot like Petunia at times (who had spent the night at a friends house, thank Merlin). She started sniggering uncontrollably in a very annoying fashion. This was about the time when everyone started their own conversations with the people next to them. James seemed rather relieved by this. I could tell he was starving.

"Don't choke now, Potter." I said, trying to suppress a smile. James looked up from his toast and gave me another cheeky smile.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't deprive you of my charm." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Changed, my foot. You're about as changed as the Chudley Cannons ever will be." I said taking a delicate sip of my orange juice. I could see his horrified expression and it almost make me choke.

"Ugh! That's low!" he protested. "Come on. The Cannons are terrible!"

"My point."

"As long as we are comparing each other to Quidditch teams, I think I'll have a go." Said James, eyeing me wryly.

"Oh, I'm the Falmouth Falcons am I? Dangerous, brutal and cruel?" I asked feeling slightly offended. James didn't answer for some time. He was chewing slowly, looking bemused. He swallowed and answered softly.

"No, you seem more like the Montrose Magpies type..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I'm loud?"

"No," James answered. "You're good. Very good. But you've got you're faults too. You're real. That is why everybody loves you."

"Who is everybody?" I asked skeptically. I knew James had had a crush on me a while back. Frankly, the fact didn't freak me out half so much as it used to.

"Everybody," said James, lamely. I laughed.

"And by the by..." I said, "That was one lame pick up line." James blushed a bit and my father, who happened to be sitting right next to me, coughed. Obviously a few people had heard what I just said. Perfect. My family was always getting the wrong idea. I decided I had had enough breakfast and embarrassment.

"Hey, James, ever seen a record player?" I asked. James looked up, interested. I knew he was slightly fascinated with Muggle technology.

"That Muggle thing that plays music?" James asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Remus's Mum owns one. Only the round things she has have weird songs on them." James replied. I realized that this conversation might sound odd to some of my family.

"I've got some cooler records. Wanna come see mine?" I asked. James nodded, relieved that we would be leaving the table, I'm sure.

"Daddy," I asked, "May we be excused?" My father nodded and James and I practically sprinted out of the dining room.

"Thank you!" James said, when we had entered my room, flopping down onto my bed.

"I told you, Potter. I warned you." I said. James's eyebrows furrowed.

"Potter? _Potter_? My, my, Lily. I thought you knew my first name by now." James tutted and I rolled my eyes.

"Force of habit, Jimmy." I said, crawling under my bed in search of some missing records. The next thing I knew, a pair of arms had seized me around my middle. I was then trying to slap them away, but it was kind of hard, considering that I was laughing so hard.

"Stop, stop!" I called, slapping at James, who had somehow found out I was ticklish.

"I can't believe he told you!" James was saying, but it was really hard for me to hear him between my own shrieks of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I sorry!" I called. "Never again! No, Jimmy! Jimmy, Jimmy! Aaah, James! Not the knees!" The relentless moron was stupid enough to touch my knees. My most ticklish spot. The _idiot_.

"He promised! He told you!" James just kept talking. "Oh!" he exclaimed after a moment. "Does that tickle?" Oooh, I would have hit him, had I the strength. But just at the moment he stopped my bedroom door burst open.

"Lily!" Several people exclaimed at once. I suppose we must have been a sight, James and I. Me sprawled out on the floor, holding my stomach and breathing hard, and James, just kneeling there dumbly, face red.

"What--?" My father, the one who opened the door, asked. I sat up quickly, trying not to look guilty of anything.

"I...I..." was all James could manage.

"I called him Jimmy," I said, like I had done something truly wrong. My father, Grandfather and Uncle Aaron looked at me, confused.

"He promised he would never tell," James was now muttering. I giggled.

"My knees are terribly ticklish," I stated. I realized that they must be very confused by now, but there wasn't much else I could say.

"And what does that have to do with the screaming we heard all the way downstairs?" Granddad asked. I took a death breath and explained.

"Sirius promised he wouldn't tell anyone that James's mother calls him Jimmy. Sirius told me. It slipped... And I'm ticklish..."I finished, lamely. Everyone looked a little less confused. A _little_ being the key word. Just then a tapping sound interrupted us, coming from my bedroom window.

"Hogwarts letter!" I said, opening the window. Two owls entered, one dropping a letter at my feet and another at James'. I picked mine up and opened it quickly, dimly aware that my father, grandfather and uncle where still watching. I read the usual reminder of the start of term.

"Oh," I heard James say beside me. "McGonagall's assigned a really good book this year."

I quickly read through the book list and was just putting the parchment back in its envelope when I noticed another piece of parchment tucked inside. I quickly drew it out. Just about that time I heard James gasp beside me.

"Head Girl!" I cried, just as James yelled "Head Boy!". My head shot up.

"Head Boy?" I asked incredulously. James nodded, looking pale, and handed me the badge he was holding.

"Dumbledore made _you_ Head Boy?" James nodded again.

"Head Girl?" my father asked from the doorway. "You've been made Head Girl?"

"Yes!" I called, handing him my own badge and beaming with pride. James gave a whoop.

"Congrats, Lil!" he said, smiling at me. I laughed.

"Congratulations to you too, James." I took my self by surprise and hugged him, which he returned.

"Oh thank Merlin it's you and not Snape!" I called. James laughed at this. Then it hit me.

"I'm Head Girl! You're Head Boy! We are Head Girl and Boy!" I cried, jumping up and down.

"Vi!" my father called down stairs to my mother. My mother's face soon appeared outside the door.

"What?" she asked, looking curiously at James and myself who were beaming.

"Lily's gone and made Head Girl!" Said Dad, holding up the letter he held in his hands as proof. My mother made a triumphant sort of cry and pulled me into a hug.

"We knew you could do it, Lily dear," she told me. I smiled, blushing and trying to look modest. I honestly had thought that my friend Emily would get Head Girl.

"Thanks, Mum." I said.

"Ah-and James here made Head Boy." said, to my surprise as well as James's, my Granddad. Obviously he was beginning to approve of James.

"Well that is wonderful, James," said Mum. James nodded politely.

"Your parents should be very proud," my father added.

"Thank you sir--" James said but cut off suddenly. "My parents!"

"What?" I asked, noting the look of panic on his face.

"What time is it?" He asked, sounding anxious.

"Almost ten." I said. "Why?"

"I left the my house early this morning" said James "Without a note or anything and my parents tend to get...a little paranoid."

"You better get back then," I suggested. James nodded.

"Hey" Said James "Er—you want to—em come over to my house for dinner? I'm sure my parents would love to have you and er...I think Sirius is coming over too..." I paled, I'm sure. James had stopped asking me out ages ago, but this, I told myself, was much worse then asking me to Hogsmeade. Not only did he ask me to dinner, but he also asked me to his home and to meet his parents. I think he was just trying to comfort me with the whole Sirius coming over thing...or if not me, my parents and granddad, whom he had just basically, not technically, not really, I'm not positive--but anyway, he had sort of asked me out in front of them!

"Well," I replied slowly, glancing at my parents pleading for help. Obviously they got the wrong idea.

"I don't know if I can..." I continued, looking at my parents, who were smiling. "Family and—"

"Oh, it's all right with us, Lily dear," my mother just _had_ to say. She looked over at my father for support. He nodded and looked at my granddad, who grunted and left the room. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Er..." I said after no one said anything.

"Right!" James said, standing straight and blushing. "Uh, so how about I tellopone you when I get home and I can ask my mum what time dinner is going to be ready? Maybe Remus could come over as well."

"You have a telephone?" I asked, surprised. James was Pureblood, what did he need with a telephone? James blushed slightly at his mispronunciation of the word telephone.

"Yeah well," said James "Remus has one, his Mum being Muggleborn and all and so I asked my parents if we could get one and now my Mum uses it all the time to talk to her friends that she convinced to get telephones." I laughed. And grabbed a piece of paper.

"Here is my number." I said, writing it down and handing the paper to him. He looked up at my parents with a smile, pocketing the paper as he did so.

"Thanks so much for breakfast, Mrs. Evans." he said. I sighed.

"James, hurry up before you're mum calls the Aurors," I said, trying not to laugh. He nodded, said a hurried good bye and apparated then and there. I stood there a moment, saying nothing, just noticing the very odd way my parents were looking at me. My Dad was half embracing my Mum, who was half smiling, half-frowning. Oh no, I thought, the 'my baby is growing up' talk. Honestly, James was just a friend.

"Our baby is growing up," my Mum said, predictably. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the ones who encouraged me to accept in the first place," I pointed out. "I wouldn't have otherwise."

"James is a good boy," Said my father, leading my Mum towards the door. I sighed. There was no winning with them. I closed the door behind them and fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of my story. I'm sorry there are so many mistakes, but to my credit I did write this about four years ago. Reviews greatly appreciated!!

* * *

Chapter Two

Apparently I fell asleep, because I awoke to my mum calling me from downstairs.

"Lily!" she called. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I wondered how long I had been asleep. I looked at my clock. 3:30. It felt like I had forgotten something.

"Lily!" My mum called again. I hurried down the stairs to the kitchen, where my Mum was holding the phone in her hand. She held it out to me as I entered the room. I took it, still confused, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" someone answered back. I looked at my mum who was busy with her back to me, doing the dishes.

"Lily?" the person asked. I realized who it was.

"James," I said.

"I tried calling a few times, but your mum said you were asleep." James said.

"Sorry about that," I said "I guess I just dozed off..."

"It's all right," James said. "Anyway, I talked to my mum and she said, and I quote, "'Dinner is ready at 5:30, James, as you should know by now and would if you paid more attention.'" I laughed.

"5:30 then?" I asked.

"Yup."

"So what do I wear?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want you to get all fancy for me or anything since Sirius is coming to dinner."

"Casual then?" Said I. James and I laughed.

"What gave you the first clue?" James asked.

"Sirius." I said.

"Yes, it is rather hard to get Sirius to dress up for anything." James agreed. I laughed. There was a long uncomfortable pause when all I could hear was James's steady breathing and my mother putting dishes in the sink.

"So..." James began. "I'll see you around five thirty then..."

"Yeah, alright." I said.

"'Bye."

"Good Bye." I hung up the phone. My mother was still doing the dishes so I decided if she wasn't going to question me, that I'd go upstairs and take a shower.

-&-

An hour and fifteen minutes later, I was ready to go. James said casual but I had forgot to ask if he meant Wizarding casual or Muggle casual, so I had decided to go with Muggle. I chose my favorite green shirt, somewhat dressy, and a pair of khakis. I put my hair half up, half down. Around that time I had started getting nervous. James was my friend, I kept telling myself, why worry? At ten minutes to 5:30 I went downstairs to say good-bye to my mum.

"Oh Lily, dear," she said as I descended down the stairs "You look lovely."

"Thank you," I said, "I was just going to apparate" I sighed. I wasn't fond of apparating at all.

"All right Lily," my mum said, giving me a hug. "Have a good time." I smiled weakly.

"Bye, Mum" and I scrunched up my eyes, concentrating on where I was supposed to go. With a pop I felt the familiar feeling as though I was zooming in a million different directions. The feelings stopped and I opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of an unfamiliar door. I looked around me to see a very nice two-story house. I appeared to be in the country, because I couldn't see any other houses. But I guessed that might have just be characteristic of Purebloods. I took a deep breath and rose my hand to knock on the door. I hesitated. Why was I doing this? I hated James, right? No. He was my friend after all. We had spent several late nights talking in the Common Room before the end of term. We had a lot in common. We were both going to be Heads this year, so I might as well try to get to know him a bit more. He was an all right guy. I knocked and held my breath. The door opened slowly, revealing a tall man with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing reading glasses and holding a _Daily Prophet_. I assumed he was James's father.

"Hullo," I said nervously. The man surveyed me for a few moments before speaking.

"You look familiar," he said "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so, sir." I said, wondering why he was looking at me so strangely.

"Well, may I help you miss?" he asked. Obviously he didn't know who I was...well that was awkward.

"Well...you see...I-I--" I tried to say something, but things just weren't coming out.

"Hey, dad," came James's voice from inside. "Have you seen my wand?" Mr. Potter turned from the door to look at James, who was standing in the hallway, looking exasperated.

"You lost it again?" Mr. Potter asked, apprehensively.

"No," said James "I think mum was cleaning up my room."

"Oh, well why don't you go ask her if she has seen it?" said Mr. Potter. James, who obviously hadn't seen me standing on his doorstep yet, sighed.

"She's cooking up a storm in the kitchen and I don't think it would be a good idea to interfere." said James.

"A storm? Who's coming for dinner?" said Mr. Potter.

"Dad, didn't mum tell you?" James asked exasperated, going though a closet in the hall. "Sirius—and Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans?" Mr. Potter repeated to the air, as if trying to remember something.

"Gryffindor, seventh year, pretty girl with red hair..." James said absently, now looking through a little table with a drawer. Mr. Potter's turned back to me quickly.

"Oh, Lily Evans! Knew you looked familiar." Mr. Potter said to me. I smiled nervously. James's head snapped up from the drawer. His face flushed slightly.

"Lily!" he said, sounding surprised. I smiled weakly at him.

"Oh," Mr. Potter said, standing aside and sounding embarrassed "I'm so sorry. I've been a bit out of it lately. Load of Ministry paperwork to do. Please do come in. " I stepped inside, and looked around. It was a rather large house, richly decorated with wizarding objects and family heirlooms.

"A-a Lily, this is my dad, Robert." said James, moving forward. James was wearing a pair of jeans and a green itchy looking jumper that looked surprisingly nice on him.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said, shaking Mr. Potter's hand.

"And you," Mr. Potter said kindly. He then turned to James. "James, I still have a few reports I have to finish up before dinner. I'll just leave you two and-er-do that, yes..." and he hurried off into another room. James looked after his father, with a concerned expression.

"He has been rather out of it lately," he said, turning back to me and shaking his head.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Said James. "My mum says dinner wont be ready for another twenty minutes because she was out of milk and had to go get some...she really likes to make a good impression."

I laughed. I hadn't met James's mother, but from what I had heard, she was a wonderful woman who loved to help others. James turned a corner at the end of the hall and we started to climb some stairs. James would open each door we passed in turn and tell me what the room was.

"This one is Poggy and Fanny's room. My mum let them decorate it, thus the various newspaper articles about my dad papering the walls," Said James as he opened the first door.

"Who are Poggy and Fanny?" I asked.

"Our House Elves." Said James, closing the bedroom door. "I'll introduce you, if we run into them. Very polite, they are. But no doubt they are busy helping mum in the kitchen."

"Your mum is helping them make dinner? I thought House Elves did all the work..." I was confused you see. All the people I knew who had House Elves had the elves do all the work.

"No," said James "They are helping my mum make dinner. No doubt they could make it on their own, but Pog and Fanny are more like...I don't know. They aren't like slaves."

"You have a way with words," I joked "I understood completely what you were trying to say."

James blushed but ignored my last comment and we went onto the next door.

"This is my room," James said. It was a nice room with plenty of Quidditch posters lining the walls. James made to close the door but I stopped him and laughed.

"What have you got to hide?" I asked and looked back at a poster that caught my attention.

"Is that a Prides?" I asked, taking a step inside for a closer look. James mumbled something incoherent.

"The room is messy...I didn't have time to clean up..."He said kicking a few books under the bed.

"Never thought you a Prides fan," I said, looking around at some of the other posters on the wall. He needn't have minded about his room being messy. It was only a few books here and there, a chocolate frog card or two and a pair of school robes.

"Yeah well, you know," said James, obviously uncomfortable about the whole situation. I didn't understand why. I liked the Pride of Portree just fine. He had several pictures that hung on his wall over by his dresser on the right side of his bed, which was situated right in front of the window. I went over to have a look. Several of them were of Sirius and him, others of James' other two friends, Remus and Peter. There were a few of a younger Mr. Potter and a very pretty girl I assumed was James's mother. I turned to James, who had followed me.

"Your mum?" I asked, indicating the picture. He nodded. "She is beautiful..." I breathed. He smiled.

"Yes well, we Potters do have impeccable taste." I scoffed at him.

"What?" he said. "You think my dad married my mum just because she is the sweetest, kindest person you'll ever meet? Naw, it was her looks."

I laughed. James was such a moron sometimes. I turned to another picture. This one was of several students in the Great Hall, studying. The picture was of me if all people. It was obviously from fifth year, because I still had my old haircut. I was busy studying in the Great Hall. I remember that day. I was going crazy getting ready for O.W.L.'s.

"What's that?" I said, looking at James with an eyebrow raised.

"You," he said simply.

"Well obviously." I said. "But why is it here?"

"Because I put it there." James said. He shrugged, obviously wishing I wouldn't ask about it. But this was too good.

"Fifth year?"

"Yeah—" James was interrupted by a popping sound. He jumped slightly, turning away from me.

"Thought I'd find you here." Sirius said, walking toward us. "James...oooh, wait until you mum hears."

I didn't understand what in the world Sirius was talking about.

"Hello, Sirius," James said, happy we had been interrupted.

"Hey James, hello Lily," Sirius said simply, eyeing the room with suspicion.

"Why did you take down your--"

"Hey Sirius, seen Remus or Peter lately?" James interrupted. Sirius just laughed and shook his head.

"Sir, James, sir?" A squeaky voice said from the door. All three of us turned to find a house elf standing halfway in the room.

"Hello, Poggy." Sirius said, a grin on his face.

"Greetings, Sirius Black, sir. Poggy missed you, sir." The house elf named Poggy said, bowing low and entering the room. Sirius smiled and laughed.

"I was just here last night, Pogs." Sirius said, still laughing.

"Poggy knows sir. But Poggy still misses Sirius Black." Poggy said, bowing low again.

"Hey Lily, this is Poggy, the house elf I told you about." James said. "Poggy, this is Lily Evans." The elf's eyes lit up and he smiled a secretive smile and bowed lower then ever.

"An honor, it is, to meet Lily Evans at last, miss." Poggy said. "James Potter was most right miss. Lily Evans is very beautiful, miss, if miss does not mind Poggy saying so." I laughed, for a lack of anything better to do. I must have been blushing terrible.

"Why thank you Poggy," I said. "No, I do not mind you saying so..."

"Er, Poggy" James said. I looked over at him. His face, for the millionth time that night, was very red. "Did my mum have a message for me?"

"Poggy is most sorry, sir. Mrs. Potter wished for Poggy to tell James that dinner was ready, sir..."the elf said, bowing again. A small blush crept upon the elf's face. "Poggy got carried away sir...Poggy is most sorry sir...he did not mean to tell, sir..." a tear slipped down the elf's cheeks. James wrung his hands and got down on his knees.

"No, Poggy." James said pleadingly. "No, it is okay. You aren't in trouble. You are sorry. It was the truth anyway...don't worry about it." James finished and stood up. Poggy's eyes shown with tears, but there was a smile on his face. I was totally confused by the whole situation.

"Poggy is most grateful, James, sir..."Poggy said, wiping his eyes on what looked very much like a blanket wrapped around him.

"Dinner is calling!" Sirius said, moving for the door. James and I followed him, smiling. Poggy hurried after us, sniffing as he went. We climbed all the way down the stairs and into the dining room, where Mr. Potter was already sitting at the table, reading his _Prophet_. He stood up when we entered, smiling at us. James pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, surprised at this gentlemanly gesture. Sirius laughed at this and James glared while Mr. Potter just looked confused. Moments later, Mrs. Potter entered, her wand held out in front of her levitating several dishes, followed by a house elf with long eyelashes who was carrying napkins in her long hands. The boys stood up to help them set the things on the table. I observed this gentlemanly act with great interest. Mrs. Potter didn't really need the help as she was doing find without it. But she smiled appreciatively all the same. She looked over at me and her smile widened. I couldn't tell how old she was. However old, I decided, time had been kind to her. She was still very beautiful. I envied her long black hair and bright bluish brown eyes. I decided then and there that I hated my red hair.

"Mum" James said when everyone was sitting down at last (Mr. Potter had pulled a chair for Mrs. Potter I noted. I guessed that that was where James got his gentlemanly...ness. However seldom James actually used said gentlemanlyness) and the house elves had excused themselves into the kitchen to eat. Mrs. Potter turned her eyes onto her son in a lovingly interested way.

"Yes?" Mrs. Potter asked, her blue-brown eyes shining.

"Mum, this is Lily Evans." Said James simply. Mrs. Potter turned to me again with a nod.

"Hello Lily." she said, smiling. "I've heard a lot about you. James tells me you made Head Girl." I nodded.

There was then a chorus of congratulations to both James and I. Sirius complained about all the small talk and how he was starving. Honestly, he can be such a baby sometimes.

"Oh, James." Mrs. Potter said. "I found your wand under your bed while I was looking for _my_ copy of Advanced Transfiguration. I have your wand here," she reached into a large pocket in the apron she was wearing and pulled out a wand, handing it to James whom accepted it gratefully.

"I've been looking for it everywhere!" he exclaimed.

"I bet you have," Sirius said, seemingly to himself. James snapped his head to his left and looked at Sirius questioningly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" James asked. Sirius tried to ignore the comment like he hadn't heard James.

"Pass the chicken, would you, Mum?" Sirius said to Mrs. Potter like it was the most normal thing in the world to call her mum. Mrs. Potter passed the potatoes, looking as though she was trying to hide a smile. James, on the other hand, had his mouth open, glaring.

"You're ignoring my question, Sirius." James said, looking slightly offended. Sirius looked up in surprise.

"You asked me a question?" he said in mock apology. "I'm so sorry, what was that again?"

James rolled his eyes and went back to his food. The silence was tense for a few moments until Mrs. Potter spoke.

"So what is your favourite subject in school, Lily?"

"Charms," I said automatically.

"Charms was always my favourite," Mrs. Potter said with a smile, showing her white teeth.

"I always fancied Arithmacy myself." Said Mr. Potter. Sirius looked rather disgusted at the thought.

"Yes, well, not all of us like maths, Dad," James said with a scrunch of the nose. Mr. Potter chuckled a bit at this. Again, there was an awkward silence. I looked over at James who was playing with the food on his plate. His eyes moved to my face, his head still down. When he saw that I was looking at him he averted his eyes back to his food and cleared his throat. I giggle to myself at the weirdness of that. Then I looked over at Sirius who was literally killing his bread roll. He looked between James and me and rose his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"You know, in our day we communicated with words. It's amazing how far society has progressed since then," Mrs. Potter said with a laugh. "Worth a thousand words, that."

"Back in our day?" Mr. Potter asked. "You mean when the dineupors still roamed the earth?"

"Dinienors, dad," James corrected incorrectly. I started to giggle uncontrollably. I couldn't help it.

"Dinosaurs, James," I corrected. James went bright red and I immediately felt bad for laughing at him. Sirius was laughing—or should I say barking? —Really loudly, though. I thought he might choke. I gave him…that one look. And he immediately shut up. Yeah, I have the power.

"So Lily," Mrs. Potter asked. "What is your family like?

"Well," I started, not exactly sure how to answer that question. Obnoxious? Annoying? Loud? "They're Muggles, ma'am."

"Oh, you're a Muggle-born?" Mrs. Potter said, giving James—of all people—an approving look.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"Lily has a very nice family," James said. Sirius started sniggering again. "Her grandfather is kinda scary though…"

"James!" Mrs. Potter scorned. James put his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry!" He said, looking at me pleadingly. I smiled at him.

"Granddad Evans is rather scary when you first meet him," I agreed. "He warms up after a while though."

James looked a little uncomfortable about the subject. I think my grandfather is rather intimidating to strangers.

"I think he likes you though," I offered, shrugging. James smiled at that, then turned back to his food quickly. Boys.

"Hey James," said Sirius. "Pete owled me the other day. Apparently he met this girl in France." James almost choked.

"Seriously?" He asked. "How'd that turn out?"

"She spoke French," Sirius said with a laugh. James and Sirius started speaking quickly as if they were in their own world. Gosh, they way they talked about their friends. I didn't think guys were like that really. You could tell they truly cared about them. It was kind of weird really. James suddenly realized that I had somehow lost the conversation and was making a conscious effort to bring me back into it.

"Hey Lil, you still taking divination this year?" He asked. I scrunched up my nose in distaste and James gave a lopsided smile at this. I remember he had told me in fifth year that he found that very attractive.

"No," I answered. "Merlin knows how I got good enough grades to take NEWT's in that class, but I didn't want to have anything extra on my plate: especially anything frivolous." Both boys nodded in agreement.

"Divination isn't completely useless," Mr. Potter said. "There were some very popular Seers in the Potter line."

"But unless you have the gift dear," Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "Divination is rather pointless."

"I suppose," Mr. Potter shrugged. "I never took it past OWLs. Thought it was a waste of time," He said with a wink at me. I tried to hide my smile. Suddenly a squeaky voice interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me," Fanny began. "But would mistress and her family like to have tea in the parlor, mistress?"

"That would be lovely," Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "Would you be so kind, Fanny?"

"Anything for mistress, mistress," Fanny said with a flourish. So we all moved into the parlor to enjoy our tea. Sirius challenged James to a game of wizard's chess, which James won quickly. He had always been very good at it (a fact that he had tried to impress me with in earlier years). James then challenged his mother, who laughed it off and continued her conversation with Mr. Potter. So he asked me if I wanted to play. I have some talent in chess. Not much, but enough where I have beaten Remus a few times.

"Sure," I said. "Why not?" Mr. Potter claimed winner. And so it began. I must say that James looked rather out of it. He lost horribly, a fact that I tried not to rub in _too_ much. Mr. Potter couldn't seem to believe it.

"You must be pretty good," he exclaimed.

"Not very, sir…"

"Well, we'll see." He said. I must admit it was a very hard game. We must have been playing for over an hour. But finally—

"Check mate!" I exclaimed, a broad grin on my face. Mr. Potter looked down, seemingly confused, at the chessboard.

"What?" he asked, unbelieving. It was only later that I learned that Mr. Potter was a very, _very_ good chess player.

"Go Lily!" James exclaimed. "I've only beat my dad a few, lucky times."

"And I never have," Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "I guess chess just isn't my thing."

"Mum prefers Quidditch," James explained. I really never would have guessed. I was starting to like James's Mum more and more. The conversation then lead into Quidditch.

"Puddlemere United is my team," I said proudly.

"Oh, I admit they are very good," Mrs. Potter said. "James likes them, as well as the Prides. But he loves the Montrose Magpies best." This made James cough uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a smirk. "He used to have a poster of them on his wall right next to—" but James jabbed him hard in the ribs and Sirius ended up spending the next couple of minutes catching his breath.

"So that is what Sirius was talking about you taking down," I said realization on my face.

"Eh, yeah…" Said James.

"He had some lame excuse for why he took it down too," Sirius said once he got his breath back. "Something about you and a Quidditch team." I was puzzled for a moment.

"Me and the Montrose Magpies?" I recalled the conversation from breakfast. "Why James, I'm flattered." I must admit I love making James blush. "But why did you take it down?" James shrugged and took a sip of tea, cueing the end of that conversation. I sighed and looked around the room. Mr. Potter was still looking at the chessboard confusedly, Mrs. Potter was knitting something that looked like socks, Sirius was playing some weird game involving stones with Poggy, James was running his hands through his hair while watching his mum, Fanny was straightening up…it seemed so quiet and pleasant. I supposed I envied it in a way. I missed the wizarding world during the summer. I loved spending time with my family, but it just seemed like I was living a duel life all the time. I looked up at the old grandfather clock by the fireplace. It was getting rather late. I already felt bad for staying that long.

"I think I should get going," I said, breaking the comfortable silence that had ensued suddenly (well, excluding Sirius frustrated groans from loosing his game). Everyone seemed to come back to life at once. Mr. Potter looked up from the board with a sigh of defeat, Mrs. Potter set down her knitting, and Sirius looked over, not really sure of what I had just said and James started to run his hands through his hair again.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter." I said, standing up. I shook Mr. Potter's hand first.

"Thank you for the game of chess," I said. He nodded with a little laugh. Mrs. Potter stood up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming, Lily," she smiled. "It was wonderful to have you." I thanked her again, said "good-bye" to the house elves and Sirius and thanked the Potter's again.

"I'll show you to the door," James said. I let him lead me through the house to the door. I don't know why he insisted to do so, because I was going to apparate anyway. He opened the door and we stepped outside. We both seemed to have the same idea. I looked up at the sky. The stars were so much brighter in the country. I loved it. I couldn't help but gasp as I looked up at them all.

"You can't see this many in the city," I said to the boy at my side. He nodded.

"I like it," he said, running a hand through his hair again. We stood their for a while, just staring up at the stars. Suddenly, almost predictably I suppose, a star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish," I grinned. Cliché, I know. James smiled beside me, shutting his eyes for a moment. He looked so childish as he did this, yet when he opened his eyes I saw something different. I sighed. The stars can do that to you sometimes.

"Well, owl me sometime," I said to him. He nodded. Silence. "I'll see you later." He nodded, running a hand through his hair again. I rolled my eyes. I thought he had rid himself of that habit.

"Well, Good Night, James," I said. He nodded. So I reached over and gave him a hug. He didn't respond at first but then he hugged me back.

"Good-night, Lily," he said. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"I wont. 'Night James," And I apparated. I found myself in my room: not where I had been aiming, but pretty darn close anyway. I could hear voices downstairs so I decided to let my parents know I was home. I found them in the kitchen, doing dishes together, something they had been doing for years. I smiled.

"Hey Mum, Dad," I said, coming up behind them. They both jumped slightly.

"Lily!" my mother said. "How was it?"

"It was very nice. James' parents are wonderful." I replied.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," my dad said.

"Yes well, I'm going to head to bed. See you two in the morning!" and I sped out of the kitchen before any more questions could be asked. I believe I earned a good night sleep, if I do say so myself, so I fell onto my bed, exhausted.

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is the third chapter, obviously. As always, I love reviews!!

* * *

Chapter Three

The next couple of weeks were rather dull. My Granddad and Uncle Aaron and his family (he is Aunt Rose's husband) where still in town. Granddad was staying with us. I think he had been a bit lonely since Grandma died. The house was still rather noisy at times. Petunia was being herself as usual, which made situations worse. I wanted to get out for a while but I had babysitting duties for my little cousins. I really didn't have an excuse to go anywhere… so I was very relieved when my friend Emily dropped by unexpectedly one day.

"Thought we could go to Diagon Alley and do some school shopping," She said, grimacing as one of my cousins decided I was a nice jungle gym.

"That would be wonderful!" I almost yelled. I admit I had to do some begging when it came to my parents. ("'but your cousins are here, Lily dear.'" Yeah, like they really cared about that when it came to my going to James's. Hmph!) But I was finally able to convince them and Emily and I apparated to Diagon Alley.

Emily and I both sighed at the wonderful sight of the wizarding world. You see, we are both Muggle-born, so we both have a full appreciation for things like Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. We'd both grown up with stories about magic and damsels in distress. It was beyond any eleven-year-olds dream to attend Hogwarts. At seventeen, I still felt a bit giddy sometimes at the thought of magic. I smiled, putting my arm around my friend's shoulder.

"Ready to leave 'em starrin'?" I said, reminding her of a joke we had once shared. Emily smiled at me and laughed her mirthful laugh.

"They won't know what hit 'em." She responded, putting her arm around my shoulder in return. I loved shopping with my friends. It was so much more fun then shopping with my parents: the generation gap and all that. School shopping was always fun because I got to see what I had to look forward to during the school year.

"Claire said she might be able to meet up with us," Emily was saying, cocking her head to the side as she studied a particularly interesting robe outside Madam Malkins.

"Do you think her uncle will let her?" I asked. I hadn't seen Claire since the end of term and I had really missed her. Her uncle was her guardian and he was rather protective of her.

"Hopefully," Emily said with a smile, grabbing my arm. "Come on," she said. "I want to get a closer look at this one." So she dragged me into the shop and made me wait while she tried on a very expensive looking dress robe.

"I hate waiting for people to change," a very bored voice called from behind me, grumbling. I started and turned around to see Sirius Black sifting through women's dress robes on a rack. He was mumbling to himself as he did so.

"Stupid clothes," he grumbled. "Stupid shopping. Stupid Remus. Stupid James. Stupid—ech. Nauseous!" He held out a neon green, short, clingy dress robe. "Who wears this _junk_?"

"Girls," I said, standing directly behind him. "Girls do Sirius. Thus the sign above the rack." Sirius whirled around, a slight look of shock on his face. He just looked at me for a few moments, mouth open, robe still in hand.

"Hello to you too," I said with a confused smile. He put the robe back on the rack and looked around.

"That never happened," He said at last. I laughed.

"What never happened? I never saw you looking through women's dress robes?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"Oh. Well Emily is trying on a robe and is making me wait. What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"Remus is getting fit for some new robes. The kid just keeps growing." Sirius chuckled. "Hey you want to—"

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" A boy with dark hair and gray eyes said, coming up to us. He looked familiar. I swear I had seen him before. Sirius's face hardened at the sight of the boy.

"What are _you_ doing here Regulus?" Sirius spat. Whoa, I thought, this kid must have stole his girl or something the way Sirius was looking at him.

"I was about to ask you the very same thing," Regulus said with a smirk. Ah! It clicked in my mind. He was a Slytherin. I'd seen him and his friends pushing some Muggle-born around. I shuddered, suddenly uncomfortable with his presence. Regulus looked over at me.

"But who is this lovely vision?" he was saying. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No," I said flatly.

"Ah. Well I thought I knew every beautiful girl at Hogwarts," said Regulus with a smirk. Ew! He was what—13? What a cheesy line.

"Yet you don't sound foreign—" but he was interrupted from going any further because Sirius smacked him upside the head.

"Don't be an idiot, Regulus." Sirius snarled. Regulus's eyes flared. If there was one thing I learned over time, it was that guys hate to be humiliated in front of a girl. I smelt trouble.

"Sirius, don't you touch him," A woman with long black hair snarled, coming up behind Regulus and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I was just trying to keep him from embarrassing himself," Sirius said with venom. I backed up a step, starting to get really freaked out. There was just something about these people. And why the heck where they so mad at Sirius? The woman continued to glare at Sirius. If looks could kill…

"Don't want him to go and ruin the _precious _Black name," Sirius seethed. I gasped, which was the wrong thing to do. This woman and her kid where Black's? I shuddered, not a very happy family. The woman seemed to notice me for the first time. It was odd but it seemed like she knew who I was, even though I had never seen her before in my life. Those eyes…it was if they saw through to my very soul. Sirius grabbed my arm, and started leading me away, muttering curses under his breath.

"I told you never to speak to him again," the woman was saying to Regulus. "And never speak to that girl either. She's a _Mudblood_." Regulus spat and glared daggers at me. What is _up_ with these people, I wondered.

"Who the—?" I started when Sirius has successfully guided me out of the shop. "Who is the world are those people?" Sirius was seething. His eyes looked like someone had set fire in them and he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"My bloody family," he growled. I bristled slightly.

"Gosh, no reason to bark at me for it," I said, releasing my arm from his grip. He sighed.

"Sorry," he said.

"Who was that annoying kid?" I asked, shuddering again. "He gave me the creeps."

"That was Regulus Black," Sirius said, folding his arms and glaring at the cobblestone street. "My little brother." My eyes must have been the size of galleons.

"Your _brother_? But he's a Slytherin?" Okay, so I suppose I was stereotyping a bit. I knew a Ravenclaw girl who's brother was in Slytherin. I felt so out of things though. I couldn't believe I wasn't told before.

"Yes. So are my cousins, and all the rest of the Blacks."

"Your cousins?" Bellatrix Black. I had thought that the last name was just a coincidence. It all made sense now. "And you're a Gryffindor." I said lamely. No wonder I hadn't known about his family until now. If I had a mother like his, I wouldn't be parading the fact.

"The only one in the whole lot. Thus they hate me so much," Sirius sighed. "Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm sorry—"

"Sirius! Lily!" The shop door opened and Sirius flinched. But he relaxed when Remus and Emily stepped out.

"You'll never guess who I saw in there," Remus said, his eyes big.

"I'll have a go," said Sirius. "My Mum and her favourite son?" Remus looked a bit surprised.

"Lily and I had a run in with them," Sirius explained. "I was just going to say I'm sorry—"

"Sorry for what?" all of our heads whipped to the side. James walked up to us, hands in his pockets, an interested smile on his face. He looked at me and smiled, then looked back at Sirius.

"For my b—"

"Sirius!" Remus warned. Sirius sighed.

"For my Mum being so rude to Lily," Sirius explained. James looked confused.

"Your mum? What did she say to Lily?" James sounded rather upset. Obviously he knew all about Mrs. Black.

"Called her the foulest thing she could think of," said Sirius and there was a collective gasp in our group.

"_She didn't_!" James said, as if trying to convince himself.

"Oh you know my mum, James. Come on," Sirius motioned to the group. "Let's get out of here before they come out."

"They are in there?" James indicated Madam Malkins. Sirius nodded. James looked at me, then at the shop.

"Don't even think about it, James," Sirius said, as if reading James's mind. "If you want to be noble you can buy Lily an ice cream or something. Well," he said, as if on second thought. "That might not be the best idea. She's shaking already." Everyone looked at me as we made our way down the street. I hadn't realized it but Sirius was right. I was shaking. It was weird. I guess I never will get over the hurt when people call me a Mudblood. It's a foul word…Emily came up and put her arm around me, squeezing me into a hug. She knew what if felt like. I smiled, trying to reassure her that I was all right.

"You okay, Lily?" Remus asked. "You're really pale."

"I'm fine," I said again. I laughed. "Come on guys, its no big deal. It's just a name."

"Yeah, but it still hurts," said Emily. I was silent.

"Well that's not the half of it. I'm going to have nightmares for a week," Sirius shuddered.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Have you any idea how disturbing it was to watch Regulus flirt with Lily?" said Sirius, making gagging noises.

"_What_?" Remus and James asked at once, both with looks of shock and disgust on their faces.

"Yeah, I admit that did make me nauseous," I said. "That kid has some major issues."

"What did you do, Sirius?" James asked. Sirius smiled proudly.

"Smacked him good. Mum screamed at me but it was well worth it," he said. We all laughed. Then there was silence.

"Hey. How about some ice cream?" said James. "On me." We all smiled and nodded. Just what we needed to lighten the mood. Claire showed up halfway through Sirius's second Sunday.

"We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" She exclaimed when she saw us. "Hey Pete!" she called into the crowd. "They're over here!" Peter immerged behind her, looking slightly put out.

"Where were you?" Peter asked and he sunk into a seat next to Emily with a sigh. "You said you'd be in Flourish and Blots but when you weren't there I checked Madam Malkins and Quality Quidditch Supplies, where I ran into Claire."

"We were just in Madam Malkins, Pete," said Sirius a little grumpily. Peter seemed to have noticed.

"What's up, Padfoot?" he asked, confused. Sirius shrugged.

"We'll talk about it later, Peter," Remus muttered. Peter, still looking confused, nodded.

"Sure thing, mate," he said. "So what have I missed since I've been gone? Anything interesting?"

"Well you know and James and Lily making Head, about Sirius moving out, about Elise Hunter's nose job," Remus said, touching a finger as he listed each thing.

"Oh yeah, congratulations on that guys," Peter beamed. "You both deserve it."

"Thank you, Peter," I smiled. "But what's this about Hunter's nose job?"

"Oh," Sirius shook his head sadly. "Apparently her seven year old brother was playing with her wand. They aren't sure what curse he used, but her nose is the size of a football, or so Newton Walter told me." Emily tried to suppress a giggle but failed. After a while more of chatting (and Sirius and Peter's ice cream eating contest) we all went our separate ways, whether to finish school shopping or to head home. Emily stayed a while more with me while I finished up my shopping. We were exhausted when we were through. I was so thankful that I could apparate. After all those years of carrying all those books homes…this was heaven.

"Well," Emily said after we had both apparated back to my house. "Have fun with…this," she finished, looking around at my now screaming cousins. I attempted a smile.

"See you in two weeks," I sighed.

"Owl me," she smiled.

_POP_

I was left alone with my family to endure two full weeks before school started again.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
